The twilight books
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: Traducción. Unos pocos meses después de la visita de los Vulturi, los Cullen leen los cuatro libros. Así Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Esme y Carlisle se sientan y empiezan a leer lo que pasó.
1. Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer:****No soy dueña de Crepúsculo o de cualquiera de los personajes.**

**N/A: La autora, aquí, dice los días que va actualizar, y agradece a sus betas Angelinia y xxlove3m3x4m3xx, por lo que no traduzco la nota. **

**N/T: Bien, volví. Aquí estoy con una traducción, de jlmill9. Es mi primera traducción, tengan piedad, ¿vale? Traduciré las notas cuando sean cosas importantes, no cuando agradezca por los reviews, o diga cuando actualizará, vale? La historia, por ahora, lleva 105 capítulos, y 2275 reviews. A ver si conseguimos un cuarto de esos reviews, aunque sea. **

**Actualizaré, si puedo, una vez por semana, ok? Si me dejais muchos reviews, serán dos veces por semana. Perdón si algo está mal traducido, no soy perfecta. **

Capítulo 1

Primer encuentro

-Argh, no hay nada que hacer -dijo Emmett. Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde que los Volturis habían echo la visita a los Cullen, y él estaba empezando a desear un poco más de acción. -Vamos Jasper, vamos a tener un combate de lucha libre..

-No en esta casa -la voz de Esme se oía desde su habitación.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Emmett, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-Creo que estoy para pelear un poco -sonrió a su hermano Jasper, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos se pudiera levantar, Edward entró con un libro a la habitación.

-Acabo de encontrar algo interesante en el porche delantero -dijo, mostrándoles el libro, o los libros, en realidad.

-¿Qué son? -preguntó Emmett.

-Son libros -dijo Jasper, intentando no reírse- Se abren y se leen...

-Ya lo se -Emmett le frunció el ceño- Quiero decir, ¿de qué tratan?

-De nosotros, creo -dijo Edward, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- O por lo menos de una chica que está involucrada con un vampiro llamado Edward...

-Bueno, eso suena interesante -dijo Alice, caminando en la habitación.

-¿Viste esto? -preguntó Edward.

-No -pensó Alice, y Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo malo, papi? -dijo Renesmee, entrando a la habitación seguida de Bella y Jacob.

-Oh, este libro acaba de llegar y parece que trata de cuando tu mamá llegó aquí por primera vez...-Explicó Edward.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Bella.

-Sí -dijo Edward, levantando la ceja ante su reacción- No sé de dónde vino o quién lo escribió, pero no puede salir de aquí...

-No te preocupes tanto, no habrá ningún problema -dijo Emmett- creo que deberíamos leerlo...

-¿Por qué? Ya sabemos lo que va a pasar... -dijo Rosalie, aburrida.

-Sí, no es necesario que lo leamos -dijo Bella, feliz de que ya no pudiera ruborizarse, porque si no, estaría roja como un tomate.

Edward, sin embargo, hizo notar un atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz, y al leer la tapa de nuevo, le sonrió de repente.

-Realmente creo que hay que leer estos -dijo.

-¿Qué pasa con el cambio de actitud? -dijo Jasper, notando como Edward había pasado de estar tenso y preocupado, a estar emocionado y satisfecho en cuestión de segundos.

-Me di cuenta de que esto debe de ser desde la perspectiva de Bella -Edward sonrió- Lo que significa que por fín voy a poder leer sus pensamientos.

-Esto no es justo -dijo Bella, haciendo un mohín.

-Sí, pero debe de ser entretenido -se rió Jacob. Fue muy extraño que se sintiera cómodo en una casa llena de vampiros, pero era, sobre todo, gracias a Renesmee, (y a Bella también) por supuesto.

-Sí, yo quiero oír como se conocieron tu y papá -dijo Renesmee, dando a su madre una mirada de esperanza.

-Bien -suspiró Bella, y todos se acomodaron en los sofás (aunque en realidad no era necesario ponerse cómodos... era un hábito)

-¿Quién lee primero? -preguntó Jasper, aunque en realidad no había que preguntar, ya que Edward había abierto el libro, y segundos después de que se hiciera la pregunta, el comenzó a leer.

**Prefacio** -leyó

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir -**

-Hasta que después se mudó a Forks, y no pensó en otra cosa durante más de un año -dijo Jacob.

-No me considero muerta estando convertida en vampiro -dijo Bella.

-Bueno, lo es -dijo Jacob, y Edward y Bella se encogieron de hombros.

**Aunque no me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado. **

**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del caador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido. **

-James -gruñó Edward.

-Está bien, amor. Estoy bien -le sonrió Bella.

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo. **

**Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. **

-Tú vida habría sido mejor si no hubieras venido aquí -dijo Edward.

-No, no lo habría sido -dijo Bella con firmeza.

-Yo digo vida, no existencia -dijo Edward con tristeza- pero me alegro de que hayas venido.

**Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. **

**El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme. **

-¿Tuviste que pensar de esa manera? -dijo Edward con los dientes apretados (en realidad, deseando que él había sido el que había llegado a matarlo)

-Lo siento -Bella se encongió de hombros.

-Capítulo uno -añadió Edward. -**Primer encuentro. **

-Sí, el primer encuentro de papá y mamá -animó Renesmee.

-Sí, y fue un encuentro muy bonito -se rió Alice junto con los demás (a excepción de Jacob y Renesmee).

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados**

-Eso es tanto calor como el que hace aquí -rió Jacob.

**Y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita. **

-Blusa favorita... ¿quieres decir que la usas más de una vez? -dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza- realmente tengo que trabajar en ti.

**Sin mangas, y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak. **

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. **

-Es por eso que lo elegimos -dijo Emmett feliz.

**Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California. **

**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. **

-Forks no es tan malo -dijo Edward.

-No, no cuando llegas a salir con unos pocos de vampiros -dijo Bella.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Esa es la peor parte -dijo Jacob, haciendo una mueca.

-Cállate, perro -dijo Rosalie.

-Hazme callar, rubia -dijo Jacob.

-Argh, yo esperaba que ustedes dos no discutieran en un tiempo -se quejó Bella.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones. **

**-Bella -me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión-, no tienes por qué hacerlo. **

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugar de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? **

-Um, Bella, te das cuenta de que ella es la madre, ¿verdad? -dijo Jacob.

-Sí, pero la conozco, ¿no es así? -dijo Bella, y Jacob tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

**Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que problabemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y pordría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aún así...**

**-Es que _quiero_ ir -le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho es amentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente. **

**-Saluda a Charlie de mi parte -dijo con resignación. **

**-Sí, lo haré. **

**-Te veré pronto -insistió-. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites. **

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa. **

**-No te preocupes por mí -le pedí-. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá. **

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó. **

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles a una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie. **

-¿Por qué? Charlie es genial -dijo Jacob.

-Yo no estaba segura de como tratar con él en ese momento -Bella se encogió de hombros- Quiero decir, solo lo veía un par de semanas una vez al año.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. **

-Por supuesto que sí. Charlie te ama -dijo Alice.

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche. **

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks. **

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol. **

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli. **

-Es cierto -dijo Edward- es por eso que siempre los evitamos -añadió, apuntándo hacia su cabeza.

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión. **

-Tropezando -rió Emmett- ¿cuántas veces te caes?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -dijo Bella con rigidez.

**-Me alegro de verte, Bella -dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente-. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?**

**-Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá -no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara. **

-¿Por qué lo llamas Charlie? -le preguntó Jacob a Bella.

-No sé... estaba acostumbrada a llamarle así -respondió Bella, encongiéndose de hombros.

**Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla. **

-¡Eso no puede ser! -exclamó Alice- Pobre chica.

**-He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato -anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. **

**-¿Qué tipo de coche? **

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho "un coche perfecto **_**para ti"**_** en lugar de simplemente "un coche perfecto". **

-Eres siempre muy suspicaz -sonrió Edward- y coges demasiadas cosas.

**-Bueno, es una camioneta, una Chevy para ser exactos. **

**-¿Dónde la encontraste? **

**-¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push? **

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa. **

-No es pequeña -dijo Jacob haciendo un mohín.

**-No. **

-¿No te acuerdas de papá? -le preguntó Jacob, poniendo aún más mala cara.

-No de su nombre, pero cuando lo veo lo reconozco -dijo Bella.

**-Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano -me explicó. **

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias. **

**-Ahora está en una silla de ruedas -continuó Charlie cuando no respondí-, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camioneta por una ganga. **

**-¿De qué año es? **

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír. **

**-Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años. **

-Billy... yo soy el que hizo el trabajo -dijo Jacob.

-Creo que solo quería decir que se había hecho mucho trabajo en el, no que Billy hiciera todo el trabajo -dijo Edward, lo que hizo que Jacob empezase a quejarse aún más.

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así. **

**-¿Cuándo la compró? **

**-En 1984... Creo. **

**-¿Y era nueva entonces?  
**

-Vuelves a ser muy observadora, otra vez -murmuró Edward.

**-En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta -confesó con timidez. **

**-¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller. **

-Me gustaría arreglarla de forma gratuita para que no se rompa -dijo Jacob.

-Lo hizo romper el verano pasado -dijo Bella.

-Me imagino que habría tenido un poco de ayuda en ese caso -dijo Jacob.

-¿Eso es cierto? -preguntó Bella, mirando a Edward. Ella siempre se había preguntado si tenía algo en contra de su camioneta.

Edward optó por seguir leyendo para evitar la pregunta.

**-Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos. **

_**El trasto,**_** repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo. **

-Tú realmente lo llamaste así -rió Emmett.

**-¿Y qué entiendes por barato? **

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder. **

**-Bueno, cariño, ya tel o he comprado como regalo de bienvenida. **

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expecante. **

**Vaya. Gratis. **

**-No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche. **

**-No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí. **

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. **

-Eso no es cierto, el abuelo siempre sonríe y me abraza- dijo Renesmee.  
-Sí, pero creo que todo el mundo está elaborado para el amor- sonrió a Bella en ella.  
-El chucho es prueba de ello- dijo Rosalie. Jacob gruñó, pero mostró notables signos de que se estaba controlando para no responder.

**Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí: **

**-Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras. **

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks.**

-No es imposible, solo es improbable -dijo Edward.

**Pero él no tenía que sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor. **

**-Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida -masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento. **

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio. **

-Debió de ser incómodo -dijo Jacob.

-En realidad, era bastante cómodo, más de lo que pensé que sería por lo menos -dijo Bella, sonriendo.

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismo, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. **

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena. **

-Querida, el verde es uno de los colores predominantes de la Tierra -dijo Edward que, como los otros, se rió de los pensamientos de Bella.

-Sabía que esto era una mala idea -murmuró Bella.

-No, creo que esto será mucho más entretenido de lo que pensé al principio -gritó Emmett, riendo.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. **

-¿Qué pasó? -era una de las pocas preguntas que Edward no le había hecho cuando empezaron con... esto (por lo menos era uno de los temas en los que él no había profundizado)

-Mi madre odiaba Forks -dijo Bella, como era obvio.

-Pero, ¿por qué no fue tu padre con ella? -preguntó Edward.

-No sé -dijo Bella, ella nunca le pidió a su padre que se fuera con su madre- Pero a él realmente le encanta vivir aquí... habría sido infeliz...

-Yo creo que él hubiese preferido irse contigo y tu madre -dijo Edward. Bella se parecía mucho a su madre, y Edward pensaba que tenía lugar a través de los surfistas de dejar algo a su familia*- Creo que él se preocupa más por tí que por donde vive.

-Tal vez -dijo Bella, pensativa- Tal vez mi madre no le dió esa opción...

-Tal vez- dijo Edward, y continuó leyendo.

**Allí, aparcada en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nueva camioneta, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. **

-¿Realmente te encantó? -dijo Edward, burlándose junto a Jacob.

-Sí -dijo Bella.

**No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extrajero que acaba de destrozar. **

-Bueno, tienes un punto -dijo Edward- Y por esa razón, la camioneta es aceptable.

-Gracias por tu aprobación, Edward- resopló Bella.

-Oye, sabes como dijo Charlie que el coche sería bueno para ella -dijo Emmett, tratando de mantener su sonrisa- ¿Crees tú que él pensaba que es dificil de dañar, también?

Bella miró como todos los demás se rieron.

-Propablemente -fue Edward el único lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo delante de Bella, que le dedicó una mirada gruñendo ese momento.

**-¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevaba en el coche patrulla. **

-Ew... no quiero hacer eso -dijo Alice, estremeciéndose.

**-Me alegra que te guste -dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado. **

-Hey... ha aceptado su regalo sin enfadarse con él -dijo Edward, que se dió cuenta de eso.

-Um... - dijo Bella. No sabía que decir a eso.

-Eso no es justo -dijo Edward, poniendo mala cara.

**Subir todas mi cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón. **

**Solo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. **

-Todavía no sé cómo sobrevivió -dijo Alice y Rosalie asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo a ese comentario.  
-No fue tan malo -dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros- si fuéramos Renée y yo, si hubiera sido una tortura.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente. **

-No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Jacob.

-No hasta que alguien asesino me miró a mí -dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante estas palabras, Edward se puso rígido, cuando se acordó con dolorosa claridad cada pensamiento que tuvo ese día, y se puso enfermo.

-Lo siento -dijo Bella en voz baja, ella no tenía la intención de molestarlo, era por lo general más cuidadosa con eso.

-Está bien, pero no creo que me guste la lectura de este capítulo, después de todo -dijo Edward.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Renesmee, (y Jacob parecía curioso también).

-Ya verás -respondió Bella.

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habián criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro. **

-No es verdad -dijo Edward, sonriendo de nuevo- ninguno de los chicos del instituto pensaron eso, por lo menos.

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol. **

**Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. **

Todo el mundo se rió mientras Bella los miraba a todos.

-Pero mamá es tan atlética como vosotros -dijo Renesmee confundida, mientras todos se reían.

-Creo que encontrarás que tu madre era... algo diferente en ese sentido cuando era humana -dijo Edward riéndose.

**Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a quialquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca. **

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno. **

-Eres hermosa, amor -sonrió Edward.

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí? **

-¿Así que no tenías amigos en Phoenix? -preguntó Jacob.

-Los tenía, pero no muy cercanos -dijo Bella- Al igual que mi amistad con Jess y los demás... pero tal vez no tanto.

-Eso es un poco triste -dijo Jacob- ¿Por qué querías estar allí de todos modos?

-Pensé que no iba a encontrar mi lugar aquí y me gustaba tanto el sol y estar con mi madre...-dijo Bella, mientras se encogía de hombros.

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. **

-Eso es verdad. Necesitas vampiros para sentirte cómoda -se río Emmett.

-Ella está cómoda con los hombres lobos, también -agregó Jacob.

**Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido. **

-No hay duda sobre eso -sonrió Edward.

-Edward -Bella puso mala cara y se río de Edward, quién estaba sonriendo todavía, pero no dijo nada más.

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo. **

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri. A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula. El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerta solía esquivarme. **

-Un eufemismo si alguna vez se escuchó -dijo Edward, y todos los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con eso.

**Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida po runa sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. **

-No he visto ninguna de ellas -Edward frunció el ceño.

-Tú debes de reconocer que eran muy bonitas -se rió Jacob.

**Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí. **

-Es evidente que tuvieron éxito -dijo Edward, aún con el ceño fruncido.

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda. **

-Me imaginaba que sería difícil -dijo Jasper.

-Lo era, pero en realidad no duraron mucho tiempo -dijo Bella.

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna. **

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha. **

-Realmente es extraño, ¿por qué querías mirar la camioneta? -preguntó Emmett.

-No sé -contestó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros. No solo no podía recordar las cosas debido a su transformación, sino que probablemente no se habría acordado de todas maneras ya que había sido un pensamiento pasajero.

**Dentro de la camioneta estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberla limpiado, **

-Debió de ser Charlie... a mi padre no se le habría ocurrido hacer algo como eso -dijo Jacob.

**Pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, una camioneta tan antigua debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio runcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba. **

-Trabajo... fue horrible -Emmett hizo una mueca- Casi no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Pero aún así funcionó -defendió Bella.

-Lo que sea, la radio fue mucho mejor -dijo Emmett.

-Un... ¿verdad? -dijo Bella, compartiendo una mirada con Edward. Los otros no sabían que había arrancado, literalmente, la radio de su camioneta después de que Edward la dejara. No sabía como lo tomaría si eso salía en el próximo libro que habían recibido.

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales? **

-¿Tú querías eslabones de la cadena, vallas y detectores de metales? -preguntó Alice sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Era a lo que estaba acostumbrada -dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba "Oficina Principal". No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. **

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera. **

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante. **

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista. **

**-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-Soy Isabella Swan -le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. **

-Sí, los chismes de actualidad de la pequeña ciudad de Forks -dijo Alice- Tú eras todo de lo cualquiera podía hablar.

-Gracias -suspiró Bella.

**La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa. **

**-Por supuesto -dijo. **

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba. **

**-Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela. **

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. **

-Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido -murmuró Edward antes de continuar su lectura.

**Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible. **

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé a la camonioneta. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era obstentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. EL mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. **

-Sí, mi Volvo es increible, ¿no? -dijo Edward con orgullo.

-Nada en comparación con el coche de la rubia -dijo Jacob, aunque claramente forzado.

**Aún así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaz alibre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí. **

**Examiné el plano en la camioneta, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. **

-No todas las personas estaban dispuestas a ayudarte -dijo Alice.

**Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al homro y respié hondo. _Puedo hacerlo, _me mentí sin mucha convicción. _Nadie me va a morder. _**

Los vampiros se rieron de eso.  
-Bueno, nadie no...ese día por lo menos -dijo Bella riendo también.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche. **

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención. **

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran "3" pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables estilo unisex. **

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, tambén pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí. **

-Eras todavía más pálida que ellos -dijo Edward.

-Pero no era tan pálida cómo tú -dijo Bella.

-No, pero creo que eras la que más se parecía -añadió Emmett.

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se quedó mirándome embobado al leer mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supusuerto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. **

-Y pensar que será más aburrida después de leerla unas cincuenta veces -dijo Edward.

**Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata. **

**Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo. **

**-Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez. **

-Esa es una buena descripción de Eric -dijo Alice.

**-Bella -le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme. **

**-¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? -preguntó. **

**Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila. **

**-Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis. **

-No hacía falta decir en que edificio era... todo el mundo sabe dónde están las clases y qué se enseñan en ellas -dijo Edward.

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier. **

**-Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino -demasiado amable, sin duda-. Me llamo Eric -añadió. **

**Sonreí con timidez. **

**-Gracias. **

-Bueno, no necesitaste el mapa -dijo Jacob.

-Solo una pequeña mejoría -dijo Edward antes de que Bella tuviera la opurtunidad de hacerlo.

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica. **

-No eres demasiado paranoica si tienes razón -dijo Alice- Creo que ellos estaban haciendo eso.

-Solo fue la primera semana, sin embargo -dijo Jasper, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Bella.

**-Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? -preguntó. **

**-Mucho. **

**-Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad? **

**-Tres o cuatro veces al año. **

**-Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. **

**-Hace mucho sol -le expliqué. **

**-No se te ve muy bronceada. **

**-Es la sangre albina de mi madre. **

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. **

-Eso no fue gracioso -dijo Emmett.

-Y tenemos sentido del humor -dijo Jasper.

-Lo que por un tiempo se compone cuando te caes -se rió Emmett.

-Eso no es gracioso -dijo Bella.

**Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo. **

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente. **

**-En fín, suerte -dijo cuando rocé el picaporte-. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase. **

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una snorisa que no comprometía a nada y entré. **

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. **

-Argh, eso es horrible -dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca.

**Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre. **

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso -sonrió Edward.

-Sí, pero dudo que hubiera sido bueno para cualquiera de nosotros -dijo Bella y Edward frunció el ceño. Era verdad, solo hubiera hecho más evidente su... atractivo para él.

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada signatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano. **

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de Español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mí uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreís mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo. **

-¡Qué considerado por tu parte! -dijo Edward con una pizca de sarcasmo.

-No era tan importante y no me iba a acordar de nada de eso aunque lo intentara -dijo Bella encogiendose de hombros- Ya sabes cómo es Jessica.

-Correcto -resopló Edward.

**-Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de uss amigas, a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. EL chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala. **

-Fue muy extraño -anunció Bella de repente- Yo no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se fijara en mí, y luego todo el mundo estaba observando cada movimiento que hacía... Se molestaban demasiado.

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez. **

-Finalmente hacemos nuestra aparición -dijo Emmett sonriendo.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban**

-Si estábamos -dijo Edward.  
-No de una manera que yo pudiera ver -dijo Bella.

**Ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención. **

-Fue nuestro hermoso estado divino -dijo Emmett.

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a nungún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. **

-Ese soy yo -dijo Emmett.  
-¿Quieres callarte? -dijo Edward- Todo el mundo sabe que eras tú.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el callo del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes. **

-No soy juvenil -Edward puso mala cara- Y soy mayor que Emmett.

-Te ves más juvenil en comparación con ellos -dijo Bella señalando a los otros dos- Y tu cuerpo no es el más grande.

-Cómo sea -dijo Edward, todavía haciendo un puchero.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. **

-Argh, ¿podrías saltar esta parte? -dijo Jacob, quien estaba mirando a Rosalie, que sonreía abiertamente por la descripción que le había hecho Bella, y a Jacob no le gustaba eso.

Edward se río, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Jacob en eso, y siguió leyendo desde donde lo había dejado.

**Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. **

**Aún así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, **

-¿Tú viste nuestros ojos? -cuestionó Jasper- La mayoría de la gente no es tan observadora.

-Sí, Bella es demasiado observadora para su propio bien... -dijo Edward.

**Y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio, **

-Sí, muchas, muchas noches sin dormir -se rió Emmett.

**O se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. **

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. **

-Aquí viene la parte más hermosa -dijo Alice.

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado. **

-No me gusta ninguna de tus opciones -dijo Jacob.

-Entonces, ¿cuál elegirías? -le sonrió Bella.

-Eh... no... todos son sanguijuelas -dijo Jacob.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja -el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder- **

-¿Te das cuenta de lo observadora qué es? -dijo Jasper- No me extraña que lo descubriera tan pronto.

-Tú sabes que tenía un montón de ayuda en eso -dijo Bella- Y yo no hubiera...

-Ya lo sé -dijo Jasper- Pero probablemente lo habrías descubierto de todos modos...

**y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y desliarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que había considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles. **

-¿De qué estábais hablando? -preguntó Bella y todos miraron a Jasper, quien la estaba mirando entre entristecido y avergonzado por la pregunta- No importa.

**-¿Quiénes son _ésos? _ -pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado. **

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzabal os ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque propablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos. **

-Aww, la primera vez que hicieron contacto visual -suspiró Alice.

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta. **

-¿Ella pensó tu nombre? -dijo Bella, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Sí -dijo Edward.

-¿Escuchaste toda la conversación? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí -dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido- La primera vez estaba desconcertado por tu silenciosa mente.

-Lo siento -dijo Bella, pero estaba sonriendo de todos modos.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo. **

**-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa -me respondió con un hilo de voz. **

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, **

-¿Vas a llamarme siempre chico guapo? -dijo Edward haciendo una mueca.

-Probablemente -le sonrió Bella- O alguna variante.

**Que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras demigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. **

_**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, **_**pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, **

-Tú capturas todo lo que las demás personas no hacen -dijo Jasper, riéndose en ese momento.

**Pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix. **

**-Son... guapos. **

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado. **

**-¡Ya te digo! -Jessica sintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta- Pero están _juntos. _Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y _viven_ juntos. **

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix. **

-Es un poco extraño -dijo Bella.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? Queremos estar juntos -Edward se encongió de hombros.

**-¿Quiénes son los Cullens? -pregunté- No parecen parientes...**

**-Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son familia de acogida. **

**-Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida. **

**-Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido. **

**-Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siento tan jóvenes. **

**-Supongo que sí -admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó-**

**-Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. **

-Muy astuta -dijo Jasper.

-Eso es más cierto de lo que ella sabe -dijo Alice y todo el mundo parecía un poco triste por eso.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Renesmee.

-La abuela perdió a su hijo cuando todavía era humana -dijo Edward gravemente, y Renesmee se mordió el labio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, Jacob la había envuelto en sus brazos.

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habián probado bocado. **

**-¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? -pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano. **

**-No -dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo- Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.**

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extrajeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante. **

-No sé, me pareció que eras más bien interesante -dijo Edward.

-Y creo que todos los demás también lo pensaban -se rió Alice- Tú causaste bastante revuelo en nuestra pequeña y tranquila ciudad.

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha. **

-Al igual que intentar y fracasar leyendo mi mente -dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Sí, fue muy molesto -dijo Edward- Yo estaba convencido de que sería capaz de hacerlo y una vez que lo hiciera, no valdría el esfuerzo que puse en hacerlo.

-Bueno, te has equivocado -dijo Bella.

-En ambos relatos -sonrió Edward.

**-¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? -pregunté. **

-Ya veo el amor -dijo Alice.

-No, simplemente estás fascinada por él -dijo Bella.

-No, noto el amor -replicó Alice.

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista. **

**-Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa -dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado. **

-Repetidamente a lo largo del semestre anterior -dijo Edward- Hombre, me alegré cuando paró de pensar en mí.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo. **

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo timepo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo. **

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mi clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida. **

-Me gusta Angela -suspiró Bella. Ella ya no era capaz de ver a sus amigos humanos, y a Angela era a la que realmente iba a perder.

-Era una buena chica -dijo Edward- Una de las mentes humanas más amables que he leído... además de la tuya, por supuesto.

**Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compratía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo centrar junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello. **

-Por fín mamá y papá tienen la oportunidad de conocerse -dijo Renesmee.

-Esta reunión realmente no va a ir bien -dijo Edward con tristeza y asco hacia sí mismo.

-Está bien, amor, todo salió bien -dijo Bella.

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras mmiradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. **

-¿Por qué estabas furioso con mamá? -preguntó Renesmee.

Edward suspiró, no quería contestar a la pregunta, pero sabía que iba a salir de todos modos, así que mejor contestarla de una vez

-Ella olía bien... mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera olido antes.

Renesmee se quedó sin aliento al entender lo que eso significaba.

-No te preocupes, Nessie -dijo Jacob primero, abrazándola de nuevo- Tú sabes que tu papá nunca haría daño a tu mamá.

Renesmee asintió hacia Jacob, sabiendo que era verdad.

-Lo siento -le dijo a su padre.

-Está bien -dijo Edward. Todavía había odio hacia sí mismo en su voz.

**Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.**

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negro como carbón. **

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada dija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida. **

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. **

-Me hubiese gustado que fuese un mal olor -murmuró Edward.

**Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor. **

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé aupntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno. **

**No me podía controlas y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada -sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí- durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos. **

-Mira, te ves menos juvenil, ahora que no estás lejos de ellos -dijo Bella, a la que no le gustaba como le estaba afectando la lectura a la memoria de Edward.

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. **

-No estaba respirando -dijo Edward.

-Así que mi olor no te molestará -dijo Bella.

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la actitud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado. **

-No es ella -dijo Edward.

-Y eso no es un comportamiento normal de Edward -dijo Emmett.

-Aunque no sé si alguna vez ví un comportamiento normal de Edward -dijo Alice- Ha sido muy diferente desde que llegaste.

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada. **

-¡Oh, que equivocada estabas! -dijo Edward.

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: "Si las miradas matasen...". **

-Fuiste muy afortunada de que fuera Edward el que estuviera tentando así por tí -dijo Jasper con tristeza- El resto de nosotros no hubiésemos sido capaces de parar.

Jacob miró y frunció el ceño al resto de la sala, pero no dijo nada, sabía que eso solo podría alterar a Renesmee, que todavía estaba molesta porque no podía descubrir porque su padre quería matar a su madre en un primer momento. Él era un poco inestable en ese aspecto, también, y no sabía que Edward quería matarla así.

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí -era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba- y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla. **

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. **

-¿Eres como yo, entonces? -preguntó Edward.

-Yo creo que sí -dijo Bella.

-Creo que me gustabas demasiado -dijo Edward.

-¿En serio? -dijo Bella- ¿Más que mi olor?

-Sí, yo quería protegerte -dijo Edward- Aunque eso fue antes de que te oliera...

**Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante. **

-Y una muy confusa -dijo Edward- A veces era difícil saber si estábas realmente molesta o enfadada.

**-Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? -me preguntó una voz masculina. Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal. **

-Idiota -dijeron Edward y Jacob a la vez.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Renesmee.

-Un idiota -repitió Edward.

-Él no era un idiota -dijo Bella.

-Si lo era -dijo Jacob; en eso, él y Edward estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

-Lo que sea -Bella rodó los ojos- Es mi amigo Mike.

-Está bien -dijo Renesmee sonriendo a sus padres y a las reacciones de Jacob.

**-Bella -le corregí, con una sonrisa. **

**-Me llamo Mike. **

**-Hola, Mike. **

**-¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

**-Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar. **

**-Es también mi siguiente clase. **

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. **

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día. **

-Es un idiota -repitió Edward.

-Fue mucho más agradable que tú -resopló Bella, para que se callara.

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó: **

**-Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo. **

_**Tierra, trágame, **_**pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél ****_no era _el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta. **

**-¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? -pregunté sin malicia. **

**-Sí -respondió- Teńia cara de dolor o algo parecido. **

**-No lo sé -le respondí- No he hablado con él. **

**-Es un tipo raro -Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario- Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo. **

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era ambale y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado. **

-Eso es porque Edward estaba en tu mente -dijo Alice sonriendo.

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligo'a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la Tierra en el más literal de los sentidos. **

-Eso es un poco melodramático -dijo Jasper.

-No cuando tu oyes lo mal que va en Educación física -se rió Edward.

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. **

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme. **

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edward Cullen se entontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme. **

-Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que la falta de pensamiento significaba que eras tú -suspiró Edward.

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra. **

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lí totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí. **

**La puerta se abrío de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. **

-Justo lo que necesitábamos también -murmuró Edward.

**La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró -su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo- para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. **

-Así que tienes algunas respuestas normales -dijo Edward.

-A veces -Bella se encogió de hombros.

**La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

**-Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. **

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta. Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio -por una ve con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado- y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas. **

**-¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? -me preguntó de forma maternal. **

**-Bien -mentí con voz débil. **

**No pareció muy convencida. **

**Era casi el último coche que quedaba en el aparcamiento cuando entré en la camioneta. Me pareció un refugio, el lugar más acogedor de aquel horrendo y húmedo agujero. Permanecí varios minutos sentada mirando por el parabrisas con la mirada ausente, pero pronto tuve tanto frío que necesité encender la calefacción. Arranqué y el motor rugió. Me dirigí de vuelta a la casa de Charlie, y traté de no llorar durante todo el camino. **

-Lo siento -dijo Edward.

-Está bien, es lo mejor que pudo suceder ese día -le sonrió Bella.

-Ese fue el final del capítulo -dijo Edward.

-Voy a leer el siguiente -dijo Alice- Debe ser en el que uno al otro en realidad se hablan.

**Bien. Primer capítulo de la traducción que estoy haciendo. En cuanto termine el capítulo 2, os lo subo. Os lo digo ya. Esta historia es larga, son los 4 libros en un fic, y la autora no lo ha dejado abandonado, por lo que lleva ya 114 capítulos, creo, le falta poco para acabar ya, pero yo os prometo que aunque tarde más, os voy a terminar el fic. **

**Besos. Dejad reviews!  
P.D. Aah! Si alguien sabe inglés, y quiere leer el cap en inglés, y al leer mi cap ve que me he equivocado en algo, que me lo diga, así mejoro en mi inglés. **


	2. Capítulo 2: Libro Abierto

**Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes.**

**¡RECUERDEN! La historia no es mía, es solo una traducción. La historia es de_ jlmill9._ Y Tengo su permiso para traducirla. **

Capítulo 2

Libro abierto

**-Libro abierto **-leyó Alice.

-Eso significa Bella -bromeó Jacob, causando que Bella hiciese una mueca y que todos los demás se riésen.

**El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor. **

-¿Quién quiere apostar que fue peor por culpa de esta sanguijuela? -dijo Jacob, golpeándo el brazo de Edward- ¿Acaso no te presentaste en todo el día o algo así? -añadió, y pensó que tenía que ver con la forma de Bella de manejar las cosas.

-En unos pocos días, en realidad -dijo Edward, con los labios apretados.

-¿A dónde fuiste? -preguntó Renesmee.

-A visitar a la familia de Tanya -dijo Edward brevemente y Alice decidió que era mejor seguir leyendo.

**Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua**

-Idiota -murmuraron Jacob y Edward, y Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿Vais a hacer lo mismo cada vez que se mencione, que va a pasar mucho? -dijo Bella.

-No nos importa -le sonrió Jacob, y aunque Edward no dijo nada, ella sabía que él pensaba lo mismo.

**Y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme. **

**Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. **

-Bueno, nosotros no podemos dormir, pero tu no ves que nos preocupe -dijo Emmett.

**También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espoantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. **

-Realmente me gustaría tener Educación Física contigo -se rió Emmett.

**Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde. **

-Te lo dije -dijo Jacob.

-Ya lo sabíamos, perro -dijo Rosalie apretando los dientes.

-Pero yo no -dijo Jacob sonriéndole. Su relación no había cambiado nada.

-Mira... -dijo Rosalie, levantándose, pero no pudo decir más porque Alice empezó a leer de nuevo.

**Que llegara la hora del almuerzo -y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen- me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. **

Todo el mundo estaba seguro de que eso no pasaría.

-Yo no veo que pasara -dijo Jacob.

-No, soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo -suspiró Bella- Tampoco es que me diera la oportunidad.

**Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de **_**El mago de Oz**_** era Terminator. **

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica -intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente- vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba. **

-¿Os disteis cuenta de mi busca? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí -dijeron todos.

**Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica porla atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. **

-Parece como si realmente te tuviera aterrorizada -se rió Jasper.

-Sí, me tenía aterrorizada -Bella sonrió, pero no fue la única que lo hizo.

**Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas. **

-Espero que no por mucho tiempo -murmuró Bella, y Edward sonrió.

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo. **

**Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. **

-Así que tú puedes llamarle golden retriever, pero nosotros no podemos llamarle idiota -dijo Jacob.

-Yo solo pensaba -dijo Bella a la defensiva. Edward estaba sonriendo, contento porque por fín podía escuchar todos sus pensamientos.

**Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.**

-Bueno, has practicado en los últimos años -dijo Jacob.

-Tú siempre tienes que hablar -le sonrió Bella.

-Va a ser raro leer acerca de eso -dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño. Se acordó de todo lo que pasó entre ellos dos en el pasado, pero los sentimientos habían desaparecido, y ya no estaban allí.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? -preguntó Renesmee.

-Muy pronto lo verás -dijo Edward, con los labios apretados de nuevo.

**El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo cuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. **

-Mi Bella, jamás comprenderá el poder que tiene sobre mí -sonrió Edward.

**Era imposible, Y aún así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme. **

**Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresué a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario. **

**La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapa de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, **

-Pero hay que admitir que es bastante bueno en la cocina -dijo Jacob, relamiéndose los labios- Creo que voy a ir a buscar algo de comida, sigan y lean sin mí.

**Por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. Él se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta "dinero para la comida" y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway. **

**Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme enl a cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensonrdecedor estruendo. Vi quel os dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. **

-Me sorprende que aún lo cuentes así -dijo Alice- Nunca te importa lo que llevas puesto.

**Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. **

-Ew -dijo Alice, que estaba mirando a Bella.

-¿Qué? Tú sabes que es verdad -dijo Bella a la defensiva, ya que ocultó una sonrisa.

-Ella tiene razón, probablemente hubieras empezado una nueva tendencia y todo -dijo Edward, ya que no le gustaba la hostilidad con la que Alice estaba pensando en Bella. Alice aflojó el ceño un poco y continuó leyendo.

**El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo. **

**No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza. **

-Eso es verdad, pero a la gente no les gusta estar muy cerca de nosotros -dijo Jasper.

-A la gente normal, querrás decir -dijo Emmett, sonriéndole a Bella.

**Contemplaron mi ruidosa camioneta cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus. **

**El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el habíto de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba. **

-Así que, ¿cuándo dejarás de odiar tanto Forks? -preguntó Jacob, entrando a la sala con un plato lleno de comida. Le dio a Renesmee un par de ciruelas, que había descubierto que le gustaban hace un par de semanas (bueno, al menos más que la sangre animal).

-Sobre el momento en el que Edward empieza a hablarme de nuevo -dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Olvida lo que he dicho -murmuró Jacob.

**Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y la spuse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico. **

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el _mail _por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito. **

-Creo que todos los mensajes eran de tu madre -dijo Edward.

-Sí -sonrió tristemente Bella, ella extrañaba a su mamá, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora.

-Esto debería ser interesante entonces -dijo Emmett.

**Bella: **

**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? **

-Nunca llueve en Forks -dijo Jacob con sarcasmo.

**Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletras para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos. **

**Mamá. **

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía: **

**¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? **

**Mamá. **

-Muy impaciente -dijo Jacob, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Ella espera que revises el _mail_ cada hora?

**El último era de esa mañana. **

**Isabella: **

-Estás en problemas ahora -sonrió Emmett.

**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie. **

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía delantarse a los acontecimientos. **

**Mamá: **

**Tranquila. Ahora te escrio. No cometas ninguna imprudencia. **

**Bella. **

**Envié el _mail_ y empecé a escribir otra vez. **

-¿Por qué enviaste ese? ¿No es ese tipo de redundancia? -le preguntó Jacob.

-Ella ha dicho sus razones hace dos segundos, chucho, presta atención -dijo Rosalie.

-Eh... -dijo Jacob.

-Su madre podría llamar antes de lo que dijo y Bella no quería eso -explicó Edward.

-Correcto -dijo Jacob, sonriendo un poco cuando Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco de la molestia.

**Mamá: **

**Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo. **

**Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes. **

**Charlie me ha comprado una camioneta. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antigua, pero muy sólida, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces. **

-Y tú dijiste que no te gustaba que tu padre dijera lo mismo -señaló Edward.

-En ese momento yo estaba preocupada de lo que eso significaba -Bella se encogió de hombros- Pero tenía razón, y me gustó mi camioneta.

**Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero. **

**Bella. **

**Había decidido volver a leer _Cumbres borrascosas_ por placer -era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura-, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. **

-¿Por qué todo el tiempo que te pasaste leyendo esos libros una y otra vez se me escapa? -dijo Edward.

-Yo no tenía una memoría fotográfica en ese tiempo -dijo Bella.

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa ahora? -Edward sonrió a Bella.

-Tuve que leer por lo menos una vez como un vampiro no puede hacer, por lo que en realidad son de allí-sonrió Bella de nuevo.

-Cómo sea -Edward se encogió de hombros.

**Había perdido la noción del tiempo, porl o que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo. **

**-¿Bella? -gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera. _  
__¿Quién iba a ser si no?,_ me pregunté. **

-En realidad podría ser cualquiera -sonrió Edward.

-Al igual que él te escucha, incluso si tú estuvieras allí -murmuró Bella- Nunca se hace un ruido a menos que quieras.

-Es verdad -admitió Edward.

**-Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa. **

**-Gracias. **

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quito'las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme. **

-¿Acaso quitó las balas cuando...? -la voz de Jacob se apagó, pero sus ojos parpadearon hacia Edward y todo el mundo sabía que iba a preguntarle por el tiempo que Edward la dejó, un año después.

-Realmente no lo sé -dijo Bella, agarrando la mano de Edward, que estaba buscando hosco ante la mención del peor error de su existencia.

**-¿Qué vamos a comer? -preguntó con recelo. **

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeción, que todavía se acordara. **

-¿Es triste que recuerde o que él pensó que podrías ser como ella? -preguntó Edward.

-El hecho de que se acordara -suspiró Bella.

**-Filete con patatas -contesté para tranquilizarlo. **

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se había el filete y puse la mesa. **

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina. **

**-Huele bien, Bella. **

**-Gracias. **

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos. **

**-Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? -me preguntó mientras se echaba más. **

**-Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas en el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente. **

**Con una notable excepción. **

-Lo siento -dijo Edward, su boca en una delgada línea, intentando esconder su sonrisa.

-Tú realmente no dices que fueran tus amigos -señaló Jasper.

-Yo realmente no los conocía todavía -dijo Bella.

**-Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí. **

-Hmph... está tratando de hacer que te guste Mike -reflexionó Edward.

-No importa -Bella se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? -pregunté vacilante. **

**-¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre. **

-Me alegro de que piense tan bien de mí -dijo Carlisle desde su estudio, no se le prestaba atención, pero por supuesto que podía oír todo.

**-Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien. **

-Bella, me sorprende que digas tal cosa -dijo Alice en tono ofendido.

-Tú te sorprenderás de cómo Charlie reacciona a eso también -dijo Bella- Bueno, quizá no -se corrigió después de un segundo de pensamiento.

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió. **

**-¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! -murmuró- El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí -continuó en voz más alta- Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problea. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de _camping_ cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados. **

-No creo que haya oído decir a Charlie tantas cosas jamás -dijo Jacob- Y todo esto en defensa de estos chupadores de sangre.

-Yo no sabía que le gustábamos tanto -dijo Jasper.

-Oh, yo podría haberlo imaginado -Alice sonrió.

-A pesar de que se cree que no habéis causado ningún problema y todos sabemos que tú eres el más grande de los ladrones de todo -señaló Bella- Yo no conozco a nadie más que le haya robado coches y todo lo que habéis hecho.

-Es verdad -dijo Emmett- Pero estamos demasiado buenos como para quedar atrapados.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente. **

**Di marcha atrás. **

**-Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos -añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

**-Tendrías que ver al doctor -dijo Charlie, y se rió- Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca. **

-Hmm... tal vez debería trabajar más con los enfermeros entonces -murmuró Carlisle.

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar -no había lavavajillas-, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa nohe fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida. **

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto. **

**Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela. **

-Aww, pobre Bella, ya echa en falta a su Eddy -sonrió Emmett, y tanto Edward como Bella lo miraron.

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. **

-Vamos, La Push es impresionante -dijo Jacob.

-Sí, me gusta -dijo Bella.

-¿Significa eso que en dos semanas nos encontramos? -le preguntó Jacob- Pero eso no tiene sentido... no nos encontramos por lo menos en un mes...

-El viaje fue cancelado -Bella se encogió de hombros.

**Las playas deben ser calientes y secas. **

-No hay nada malo con las playas de La Push -murmuró Jacob.

**Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde yo sabía, había abandonado la escuela. **

-Lo intenté, pero me parecía que no podía mantenerme alejado de tí -dijo Edward.

-Me alegro de que no -le sonrió Bella.

**Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer. **

**Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca,**

-Eso fue una pérdida de tiempo. Tú sabes, hay que darles algunos libros... no habría ni una persona que tuvieran algo digno de leer en este país.

**Pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría la camioneta y el resultado me produjo escalofríos. **

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien. **

**Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentóa mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre **_**Cumbres borrascosas.**_** Era fácil, sin complicaciones. **

-Dudo que cualquier prueba hubiese sido difícil para tí -dijo Edward.

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más ****satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás. **

-Ves, tú podrías haber sido feliz aquí, incluso sin los chupadores de sangre -dijo Jacob.

-Tal vez -Bella se encogió de hombros- Pero me gusta más así.

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas. **

**-¡Vaya! -exclamó Mike- Nieva. **

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera, y arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara. **

**-¡Uf!**

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió. **

-¡No te gusta la nieve! -Renesmee miró a su madre con incredulidad.  
-No realmente -Bella se encogió de hombros otra vez -Sobre todo en aquel entonces.

**-¿No te gusta la nieve?**

-Hmph... -Edward y Jacob fruncieron el ceño.  
-Tienes que admitirlo, la mayoría de la gente se sorprendería por alguien al que no le gusta la nieve -dijo Rosalie, y todos se relajaron.

**-No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva -obviamente- Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón. **

Todo el mundo se rió de eso, Emmett particularmente, (aunque Edward parecía ser al que más le divertía eso).

**-¡Sí, por supuesto! -hice una pausa y añadí- En la tele. **

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanca impacó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. **

-Idiota, esa no es manera de desviar la atención -dijo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca. **

**-Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? -continué andando sin dejar de hablar- Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve. **

**Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada. **

**Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines. **

-Eso es cierto, sin embargo, estarías más húmeda bajo la luvia -dijo Edward.

**Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de Español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. **

-No estoy seguro de que eso pudiera bloquear algo -bromeó Emmett.

-Bloquear era fácil... pero no tuve que capturar ninguna -dijo Bella, que había encontrado que cuando ella estuvo de acuerdo con sus bromas, se cansó de que fueran tan rápidas (aunque no siempre lograba sacar eso adelante).

**Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme un bola de nieve. **

**Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas de su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé pretrificada. **

-Me imagino que es papá de nuevo -dijo Renesmee sonriendo.

**La ocupaban cinco personas. **

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo. **

**-¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres? **

-¿Estabas escuchando? -preguntó Bella.

-Por supuesto -sonrió Edward- Yo estaba bastante sorprendido de que no le hubieras dicho a todo el mundo acerca del asesino que te fulminó con la mirada en nuestra primera clase... y por supuesto que estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que no podía leer tu mente.

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo. **

**-¿Qué le pasa a Bella? -le preguntó Mike a Jessica. **

**-Nada -contesté- Hoy sólo quiero un refresco. **

**Me puse al final de la cola. **

**-¿Es que no tienes hambre? -preguntó Jessica. **

**-La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada -dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo. **

-Lo siento si te hice mal -dijo Edward con el ceño realmente fruncido.

-Sólo me puse nerviosa... muy nerviosa -dijo Bella sonriéndole.

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies. **

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase. **

-Tú vas a abandonar -dijo Edward divertido.

**Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir. **

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde. **

-Tú sabes, yo realmente no te llamaría cobarde -dijo Emmett, esta vez con la cara seria.

-Especialmente después de todo lo que pasaste los últimos años de tu vida mortal -agregó Jasper.

**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza. **

-Bueno, yo no estaba buscando tu camino con mis ojos -sonrió Edward.

-¿Y como iba yo a saber que estabas leyendo la mente de Jessica o lo que estaban haciendo? -resopló Bella.

-Yo también estaba mirándote a tí... -añadió Alice sonriendo.

**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no. **

-Déjame adivinar... fue una escena -dijo Bella, mirando a Alice.

-Yo pensé que te gustaría más si estuviésemos actuando más como humanos cuando nos miraste - Alice se encongió de hombros.

**Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él. **

-La verdad es que es desconcertante lo mucho que te has fijado en... eh... Edward -dijo Jasper, (sonriendo al final de la frase)

**-Bella, ¿a quién miras? -interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada. **

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos. **

**Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción. **

-Eddy se molestó porque simplemente no podía leerte -bromeó Emmett.

**-Edward Cullen te está mirando -me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió. **

-Tú sabes que ella mantuvo una gran cantidad de su amargura por tí -dijo Edward- Sus pensamientos eran a veces muy duros.

Bella lo miré fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros; en realidad no había mucha diferencia.

**-No parece enojado, ¿verdad? -tuve que preguntar. **

**-No -dijo, confusa por la pregunta- ¿Debería estarlo? **

**-Creo que no soy de su agrado -le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.**

-Tú sabes, eso lo dudo mucho -dijo Jacob.

-Cuando la vi por primera vez no me gustó, olía a... -admitió Edward- Yo pensaba que era mi demonio personal, enviado para hacerme perder todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro.

**-A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para que les guste**

-Si no interactuáis con nadie, ¿entonces por qué os molestáis en ir al colegio o a la ciudad?-preguntó Jacob.

-Es la manera más fácil de aclimatarse a una comunidad -Edward se encogió de hombros- Carlisle es doctor y es obvio que ve a un montón de gente. Así que lo único lógico es que el resto de nosotros siga la misma historia, y cuando vamos al colegio conseguimos estar más tiempo en la misma comunidad.

-Oh -dijo Jacob, se preguntaba si iba a tener que hacer eso también... ya que él tampoco envejecía.

**, pero te sigue mirando. **

**-No le mires -susurré. **

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario. **

-Me hubiese gustado que ella se hubiese resistido... tal vez eso habría sido divertido -dijo Emmett.

-Sabes que Bella no hubiese hecho nada, da igual lo mucho que se hubiese resistido -Jasper sonrió.

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío. **

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago. **

-Aww... realmente está enamorada -dijo Alice.

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia. **

-Eres muy egoísta, Bella -bromeó Jacob.

-Lo sé -Bella suspiró, y él (y Edward) rodaron los ojos.

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio. **

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empeara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo. **

**-Hola -dijo una voz tranquila y musical. **

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aún así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbranet rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo. **

-¿No pudiste para en el amable y franco? -preguntó Edward.

-No, me gustaba fijarme en cada cosa de tí -Bella sonrió.

**-Me llamo Edward Cullen -continuó- No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan. **

-Error número uno -dijo Edward- Bueno, en esta conversación por lo menos.

-¿Cómo que fue un error? -preguntó Renesmee confusa.

-Vas a ver -Edward sonrió.

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? **

-Así que mi plan estaba funcionando -murmuró Edward.

-Solo por un rato -Bella le sonrió.

**Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar. **

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -tartamudeé. **

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora. **

**-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba. **

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta. **

**-No, no, me refería a que llamaste Bella. **

-Oh, ya veo -Renesmee sonrió.

-¿Qué? -dijo Jacob confundido.

-Papá no debería haber sabido que a mamá le decían Bella -dijo Renesmee con aires de suficiencia.

-Correcto -Edward sonrió- Y ella me tomó por sorpresa.

**Pareció confuso. **

**-¿Prefieres Isabella?**

**-No, me gusta Bella -dije- pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella -intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota. **

**-Oh. **

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada. **

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado. **

**-Empezad -ordenó. **

**-¿Las damas primero, compañera? -preguntó Edward. **

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta. **

-No te veías como una tonta... aunque yo no sabía lo que te estaba haciendo -dijo Edward con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba.

-Papá... eh... tengo una pregunta -dijo Renesmee un poco nerviosa.

-Ok -contestó Edward, sonriéndole alentador.

-¿Tú dijiste que mamá olía bien para tí? -preguntó Renesmee suavemente.

-Más que bien -murmuró Edward gravemente- Ella era mi Tua Cantante, su sangre cantaba para mí...

-Bien -interrumpió Renesmee (no queriendo escuchar esa parte realmente)- Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste estar ahí...?

-Oh -dijo Edward- Bueno, conteniendo mi respiración mucho... y cuanto más supe de ella, más intrigante era y se convirtió en... er... se convirtió en manejable.

-Oh, Edward, acabas de decir directamente... que es porque la amabas -dijo Alice, rodando los ojos.

**-Puedo empezar yo sil o deseas. **

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz. **

**-No -dijoe, sonrojada- yo lo hago. **

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica**

-También la ha hecho Edward -dijo Emmett sonriendo- Una docena de veces.

**Y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos. **

**-Profase -afirmé con aplomo. **

**-¿Te importa si lo miro? -me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta. **

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica. **

-Su toque te electrifica -sonrió Alice.

-Cállate -dijo Bella mirándola.

-Pensé que solo pensabas que mi mano estaba fría... no sabía que también lo sentiste -dijo Edward sonriéndole.

**-Lo siento -musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado. **

**-profase -asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima. **

**-Anafase -murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba. **

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente. **

**-¿Puedo?**

-En realidad, le preguntó -rió Emmett, junto a los otros vampiros.

-La primera persona en hacerlo también -dijo Edward- Ya sabes, una persona normal solo me hubiera dejado acabar el ejercicio por mí mismo.

-¿Y cuándo he sido yo normal? -respondió Bella, y todos rieron.

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado. **

-Eso fue muy divertido -sonrió Edward.

**-¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? -extendí la mano sin mirarle. **

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. **

-Eso también -dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir: **

**-Interfase. **

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. **

**Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos. **

-¿Por qué tienes tan buena letra, después de todo? -dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca.

-Cuando yo estaba en la escuela por primera vez, se centraban mucho más en la escritura a mano -Edward se encogió de hombros.

**Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa. **

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. **

-"Tratando de leer mi mente" -pensó Bella, levantando su escudo por un segundo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, dándole una mirada. Ella no le iba a abrir su mente a menos que estuvieran solos, o fuera una emergencia (no es que no lo quisiese... pero le había gustado demasiado)

**De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro. **

**.¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? -le solté sin pensarlo. **

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo. **

**-No. **

-Segundo error -Edward sonrió.

-Y más revelador -sonrió Bella.

-Alguien se habría enamorado de eso -dijo Jasper- La mayoría de la gente no notaría eso.

**-Vaya -musité -Te veo los ojos distintos. **

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. **

**DE hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, m,ás oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra. **

**Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. **

-Hmm... tuve que respirar -dijo Edward.

**En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas. **

**-En fín, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?**

**-Bella -le corrigió él automáticamente -En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas. **

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica. **

**-¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? -preguntó. **

**Sonreí con timidez. **

**-Con la raíz de una cebolla, no. **

-Estaba bastante molesto por que lo sabías -Edward sonrió -Él pensó que estabas empezando a ser inteligente y avanzada en su clase.

**-¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?**

**-Sí. **

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza. **

**-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix? **

**-Sí. **

**-Bueno -dijo después de una pausa -Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio. **

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. **

-Así los otros chicos podían tener la oportunidad de aprender algo por sí mismo -dijo Edward inmediatamente.

**Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno. **

**-Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? -preguntó Edward. **

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba. **

Todo el mundo se rió de esto.

**-En realidad, no -le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme. **

**-A ti no te gusta el frío. **

**No era una pregunta. **

**-Tampoco la humedad -le respondí. **

-Entonces, ¿por qué te gustan los chupasangres? -preguntó Jacob.

-Los vampiros no son humedos -dijo Bella, buscando confundirlo (a pesar de que fácilmente podía ver la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar).

-Yo me refería al frío -Jacob hizo un mohín.

**-Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks -concluyó. **

-Y deseé que nunca hubieras venido para complicarme la vida -admitió Edward -Un pensamiento muy tonto.

**-Ni te lo imaginas -murmuré con desaliento. **

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. **

-Tú eras muy diferente con respecto a los otros humanos... tu eras fascinante -dijo Edward.

**Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no rirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación. **

**-En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él. **

-Edward, sé que tienes mejores modales que eso -dijo Esme, desde donde estaba.

-Lo siento -suspiró Edward.

**-Es... complicado. **

**-Creo que voy a poder seguirte -me instó. **

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar. **

**-Mi madre se ha casado. **

**-No me parece tan complicado -discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático -¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?**

**-El pasado mes de septiempre -mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta. **

**-Pero él no te gusta -conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento. **

**-No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quiá, pero amable. **

**-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?**

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como sil a insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia. **

**-Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional -casi sonreí. **

**-¿Debería sonarme su nombre? -preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa. **

**-Probablemente no. No juega _bien._ Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera. **

**-Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él -fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. **

-Y él estaba totalmente equivocado -dijo Alice.

-Por supuesto que lo estaba, Bella hizo que su madre la enviara aquí -dijo Jacob.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo en ese entonces? -Edward hizo un mohín.

**Alcé ligeramente la barbilla. **

**-No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía. **

-Eres muy linda cuando te pones desfiante -sonrió Edward.

**Frunció el ceño. **

**-No lo entiendo -confesó, y parecía frustrado. **

-Oh, es solo que Eddie no comprende fácilmente al resto del mundo -Emmett sonrió.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad. **

**-Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie -concluí con voz apagada. **

**-Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada -señaló. **

**-¿Y? -repliqué con voz desafiante. **

-Esa es mi Bella -Edward le sorió -siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma.

-Yo no hago eso siempre -murmuró Bella.

**-No parece demasiado justo. **

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría. **

**-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa. **

**-Creo haberlo oído antes -admitió secamente. **

**-Bueno, eso es todo -insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés. **

**Me evaluó con la mriada. **

**-Das el pego -dijo arrastrando las palabras -pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas. **

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista. **

**-¿Me equivoco?**

**Traté de ignorarlo. **

-No vale la pena ignorarle, eso solo le hace más presumido -declaró Emmett.

**-Creo que no -murmuró con suficiencia. **

-Ves.

**-¿Y a tí qué te importa? -pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas. **

**-Muy buena pregunta -musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo;**

-Lo oíste, ¿verdad? -suspiró Edward.

**Pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener. **

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra. **

**-¿Te molesto? -preguntó. Parecía divertido. **

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad. **

**-No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto. **

**Fruncí el ceño. **

-Odio hablar de más cuando estoy contigo -dijo Bella haciendo una mueca, y Edward solo se rió entre dientes.

**-Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento. **

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido parecía sincero. **

**-Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes -contesté. **

-Yo diría que Edward es el mejor lector -bromeó Jasper.

**-Por lo general, sí -exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír. **

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas. **

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapa de controlar mis pensamientos. **

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente. **

-Estabas un poco confusa, ¿no? -Edward se echó a reir.

-Hizo más daño que ayuda -dijo Jasper.

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo. **

Todos se rieron de esto, especialmente Edward y Jacob.

**-¡Qué rollo! -gimió -Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!**

**-No tuve ninguna dificultad -dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí **

-Oh, Bella -suspiró Edward divertida.

**-Es que ya he hecho esta práctica. **

**-Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable -comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido. **

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:**

**-Me preguntó qué mosca le picaría el lunes. **

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir. **

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina de la camioneta. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa. **

**Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e innmóvil, **

-Siempre estás consciente de él, ¿no? -sonrió Alice.

**La de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la peurta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocas contra un Toyota Corolla oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi camioneta podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha**

-Y estabas adorable cuando pensabas que podría ser peligroso -Edward sonrió.

**Con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo. **

-Este es el final del capítulo -dijo Alice.

-Yo quiero leer el siguiente -dijo Emmett voluntariamente -Debería ser divertido.

_**Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **_

_**Dejad reviews si os a gustado. **_

_**Besos!**_


	3. Capítulo 3: El Prodígio

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Twilight ni de ninguno de sus personajes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es solo una traducción, la historia original es de jlmill9. **_

Capítulo 3

El prodigio

**El prodígio **-leyó Emmett.

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. **

**Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana **

**Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor. **

-Porque estuvo nevando durante la noche -Jacob se echó a reir, pero nadie más lo hizo -Pensé que era gracioso... -continuó, ahora haciendo pucheros.

**Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco;**

Emmett no pudo evitar echarse a reír al leer esa parte.

**Tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama. **

-Sin duda tendría que haberlo echo -dijo Edward.

-Pero... nunca lo habría imaginado -dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso -dijo Jasper, antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada -Se fija mucho en nosotros... más de lo que se fijaría una persona normal.

-Sí... pero estoy bastante seguro de que.. -empezó a decir Edward, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? -dijo Jacob, confuso (como Renesmee).

-Oh, ya lo verás -dijo Emmett sonriendo y continuó leyendo antes de que nadie pudiera hablar.

**Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola. **

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba**

-Eso está bien... ir al colegio no es muy emocionante -dijo Jacob.

-Pero todo acerca de los chupasangres sí -sonrió Bella.

Jacob hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros -Es aún mejor que ir al colegio.

-Si la manada te escuchara ahora mismo -bromeó Bella, y el rostro de Jacob se amargó aún más que antes.

**Saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. SI no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería. **

-Sí lo es, ¿quién querría ver a un idiota? -Emmett se rió entre dientes.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. **

-Porque es un vampiro y no quiere que te enteres -explicó Alice.

**Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. **

-Es cierto, eres demasiado buena para él -sonrió Jacob y Edward asintió con la cabeza.

**Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle. **

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubiera de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aún así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla. **

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. **

-¿No les gustabas a los chicos de Phoenix? -preguntó Jacob.

-No que yo sepa -Bella se encogió de hombros y Jacob la miró incrédulo.

**Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal ve se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. **

-Eso es una especie de realidad -dijo Edward -Pero la gente seguía pensando en tí mucho después de pasar la novedad -añadió sombriamente.

**Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí śe consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético,**

-Definitivamente -dijeron Edward y Jacob y todos los demás se rieron entre dientes.

**Y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida. **

**La camioneta no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street. **

**Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la camioneta, apoyándome en ella todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubieras por finas cadenas entrecuzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida. **

-Awww -dijo Alice -Eso fue muy considerado por su parte.

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentado controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño. **

**Era un chirrido fuerte que se convería rápidamenet en un estruendo. **

Edward estaba gruñendo en voz baja y Bella le tomó la mano.

**Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. **

**Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. **

**Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. **

-Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta -dijo Edward tratando de concentrase en otras cosas que no fueran Bella casi perdiendo la vida.

**Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de la camioneta, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. **

-Fuiste golpeada de cerca por una camioneta -dijo Jacob con incredulidad.

-Ya sabes como es, Jacob -dijo Edward, casi sonriendo -¿Realmente te sorprende?

-Supongo que no -dijo Jacob sonriendo de pronto.

**Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos. **

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. **

-Eso hizo que Edward quisiera revelar nuestro secreto -afirmó Rosalie -O al menos era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

**Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más**

Edward sonrió en este pensamiento, no se daba cuenta de nada más, solo estaba intentando evitar que la furgoneta la aplastara.

**Porque la furgoneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera de mi camioneta, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme_ de nuevo. _**

-No importaba lo que yo hiciera, esa camioneta seguía viniendo hacia ella -dijo Edward, aún sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no erconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta. **

**Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas. **

**Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de una persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído. **

**-¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Estoy bien. **

**Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero. **

**-Ve con cuidado -dijo mientras intentaba soltarme -Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza. **

**Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo. **

**-¡Ay! -exclamé, sorprendida. **

-Hay que ser informado cuando se está herido -rió Jacob.

-Sabes que... me pasó contigo por lo menos una vez -dijo Bella.

**-Tal y como pensaba...**

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa. **

-Lo hacía -dijo Edward, mientras Emmett esperaba para continuar la lectura.

**-¿Cómo demo...? -me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme -¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?**

**-Estaba a tu lado, Bella -dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio. **

**Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuando le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

-Me distraes muy fácilmente -murmuró Bella.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros. **

**-No te muevas -ordenó alguien. **

**-¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! -chilló otra persona. **

**EL bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo. **

**-Quédate ahí por ahora. **

**-Pero hace frío -me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, **

-Nunca digo lo que debería pensar -se rió Edward.

**Pero con un tono irónico -Estabas allí, lejos -me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse -Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche. **

**Su rostro se endureció. **

**-No, no es cierto. **

**-Te vi. **

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.**

-Y así lo hizo... solo que mucho más tarde de lo que pensé que sería -dijo Bella.

**-Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio. **

**Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial. **

**-No -dije con firmeza. **

-Una vez más... la gente normal lo aceptaría -dijo Jasper.

-Puede que lo hiciera, si no lo acabara de ver empujando una furgoneta y tal -rió Bella.

-No creía que lo aceptarías -dijo Edward -No cuando eres tan terca.

**El dorado de sus ojos centelleó. **

**-Por favor, Bella. **

**-¿Por qué? -inquirí.**

**-Confía en mí -me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas. **

**-¿Prometes eplicármelo todo después?**

**-Muy bien -dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente easperado. **

-Porque sabía que era una mentira -dijo Edward -No me gusta mentirte, cosa que, como habrás adivinado, no me pasa con las demás personas.

**-Muy bien -repetí encolerizada. **

**Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. **

-Esa podría ser la razón por la cual nadie podía entrar en su cabeza -dijo Emmett riendo -Te has golpeado tantas veces la cabeza y eso ha causado que se hinche y nadie pueda entrar en ella.

Bella miraba ahora como Ememtt seguía riéndose, sin parar.

**Casi me morí de vergüenza uando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció. **

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan**

-En ese momento no era Charlie -rió Edward.

-Nope -Bella sacudió la cabeza -No en esa situación.

-En ese momento averigüe que Charlie no era tan lento -dijo Edward.

-¿Pensabas que mi padre era lento? -dijo Bella confundida, mirándolo de reojo.

-Er... no salió bien -dijo Edward dando marcha atrás -No es fácil leer a Charlie y pensé que tal vez era porque él no piensa mucho...

-Tienes problemas leyendo a mi padre también -dijo Bella incrédula -Pero me has dicho que pensaba él todo el tiempo.

-Eso es porque fue más fácil después de conocerlo -dijo Edward -Él es solo más complicado de leer que... bueno, todos excepto tú en realidad.

**llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo. **

**-¡Bella! -gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla. **

**-Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá -dije con un suspiro-. No me pasa nada. **

-¿Y qué grado médico tienes? -preguntó Edward.

-Ninguno en absoluto -dijo Bella -Pero tengo un montón de... experiencias con cosas como esta.

Emmett parecía estar de acuerdo con esto, basado en el volumen de su risa.

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, **

-Y tú conocías el contorno de los hombros de Edward -Alice sonrió y si Bella hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho.

**como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidos metálico. **

**Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano. **

-Te refieres a tres miradas de reprobación y una de ira -declaró Edward.

-Sí, eso creo -dijo Bella.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que ecluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido. **

-Me pregunto cuántas veces pensarás que has enloquecido antes de que todo esto termine -reflexionó Jasper.

-Un montón -suspiró Bella.

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes. **

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortnas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estab obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velcro rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama. **

-Eso no fue bueno, podría haber habido daños -murmuró Carlisle desde su oficina y se pudo escuchar como fruncía el ceño mientras hablaba.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospitl. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de miclase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad. **

**-¡Bella, lo siento mucho!**

-Y ahora tengo otro admirador no deseado -dijo Bella-. Y él era realmente molesto.

-Aunque al menos se dio por vencido después del primero año -dijo Edward, mirando a Jacob.

**-Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? **

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda. **

**Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras. **

**-¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...**

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara. **

**-No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste. **

**-¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste. **

**-Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. **

**Parecía confuso. **

**-¿Quién?**

**-Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado. **

**Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente. **

-Eres muy convincente amor... er... al menos en esa época lo eras -dijo Edward.

-Es verdad que algunas veces lo haces muy bien y otras... eres terrible -modificó Alice.

**-¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?**

-Dudó al principio, pero luego lo aceptó de inmediato, como se supone que tendría que hacer un ser humano -dijo Edward.

-Estabas escuchando -dijio Bella.

-¿Papá? -preguntó Renesmee-. ¿Sabía alguien que no podías leer a mamá?

-Sí -dijo Edward -Se lo diej tan pronto como volví de casa de Tanya, sabes que no guardamos secretos como ese aquí.

**-Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla. **

**Sabía que no estaba loca. **

-Hmm... no sabía que su tranquilidad te haría más resuelta -murmuró Edward.

**En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto. **

**Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debiá hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento. **

**-¿Estará durmeindo? -preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato. **

-¿Sabías que no estaba durmiendo? -preguntó Bella.

-Por supuesto -Edward sonrió.

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos. **

**-Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... -empezó Tyler. **

**El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar. **

**-No hay culpa sin sangre -le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. **

-Espera, ¿él no estaba sangrando? -preguntó Jacob de repente.

-No podía oler nada estando al lado de Bella -dijo Edward medio satisfecho medio molesto.

**Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. **

**-¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?**

**-No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme -me quejé-. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?**

-Porque no hay manera de que una furgoneta pueda herirlo -explicó Emmett.

**-Tengo enchufe -respondió-, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte. **

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward. **

**-Bueno, señorita Swan -dijo el doctor Cullencon una voz marcadamente seductora-, cómo se encuentra?**

**-Estoy bien -repetí, ojalá fuera por última vez. **

**Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió. **

**-Las radiografías son buenas -dijo-. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte. **

-¿Por qué estás frunciendo el ceño? -le preguntó Bella a Edward.

-Esa fue mi excusa -dijo Edward-. Yo iba a culpar lo que sea que fueras a decirle a la gente sobre esto diciendo que tenías una lesión en la cabeza.

-Oh -fue todo lo que Bella pudo decir a esto.

**-Estoy perfectamente -repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward. **

**El médico me eaminó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor. **

**-¿Le duele? -preguntó. **

**-No mucho. **

**Había tenido jaquecas peores. **

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edwrd con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia. **

-Es que no había manera de que eso hubiera podido engañar a Carlisle -aclaró Edward.

**-De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión. **

**-¿No puedo ir a la escuela? -inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento. **

-Prefieres la escuela antes que eso -dijo Jacob, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero después de un segundo de pensamiento, añadió-. No importa, eres tú.

**-Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma. **

**Fulminé a Edward con la mirada. **

**-¿Puede _él_ ir a la escuela? **

**-Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido -dijo con suficiencia. **

**-En realidad -le corrigió el doctor Cullen- parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera. **

**-¡Oh, no! -gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. **

**El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas. **

**-¿Quiere quedarse aquí? **

**-¡No, no! -insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado. **

**-Me encuentro bien -volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza. **

Todo el mundo rió de esto.

**-Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor -sugirió mientras me sujetaba. **

**-No me duele mucho -insistí. **

-Podría ser insoportable y seguirías diciendo que no te duele -Edward se rió entre dientes.

**-Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte -dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura. **

**-La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado -le corregí mirando con dureza l objeto de mi declaración. **

**-Ah, sí, bueno -musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo. **

-No me di cuenta de que era tan obvio -suspiró Carlisle.

-No importa, es sólo Bella -Edward le sonrió a ella.

**-Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más -le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a exminar sus heridas. **

**Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda. **

**-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa. **

-¿Llegué tan cerca? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí -admitió Edward.

**-Tu padre te espera -dijo entre dientes. **

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:**

**-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa. **

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancospor la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor. **

**-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó molesto.**

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía. **

**-Me debes una explicación -le recordé. **

**-Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada. **

**Retrocedí nte el resentimiento de su tono. **

**-Me lo prometiste. **

**-Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas. **

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. **

-Era muy difícil ser así -dijo Edward-. Y todavía no sabía por qué.

**Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante. **

**-No me pasaba nada en la cabeza. **

-Realmente deberías haber dejado la parte de la cabeza fuera -dijo Bella.

-Entonces, ¿cómo habría sabido que lo viste todo? -preguntó Edward.

-Es cierto, y entonces no habría podido ver tu cara de sorpresa -añadió Bella, sonriendo.

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío. **

**-¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?**

**-Quiero saber la verdad -dije-. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti. **

**-¿Qué _crees_ que pasó? -preguntó bruscamente. **

**-Todo lo que sé -le contesté de forma atropellada- es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un folpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...**

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas. **

**Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva. **

-Ojalá hubiera estado allí para verlo -comentó Emmett; era frecuente cuando Edward estaba con la guardia baja, sin embargo era más frecuente desde que Bella había llegado.

**-¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta? **

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza. **

**-Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes. **

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén. **

-No lo has dicho bien -dijo Jasper-. Simplemente lo acabas de confirmar.

**-No se lo voy a decir a nadie. **

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamenet cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado.**

-Me sorprendiste otra vez -Edward sonrió-. Lo haces todo el tiempo.

-Y es por eso que me amas -dijo Bella.

-Solo una de las razones -modificó Edward.

**La sorpresa recorrió su rostro. **

**-Entonces, ¿qué importa? **

**-Me importa a mí -insistí-. No mem gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo. **

**-¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?**

**-Gracias.**

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas. **

**-No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?**

**-No.**

**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.**

-¿Realmente dudabas que iba a llegar al fondo de esto? -dijo Bella con aire de suficiencia.

-Er... -fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir.

**Enfadados, nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor. **

**-¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? -pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude. **

**Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable. **

**-No lo sé -susurró. **

_-Y te has preguntado cómo se me ocurrió que te arrepentieras de salvarme -_pensó Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

**Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó. **

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de pdoer moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor. **

**La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos. **

**-Estoy perfectamente -le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar. **

**-¿Qué te dijo el médico?**

**-El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa. **

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando. **

**-Vámonos -le urgí. **

-¡Sí, corre lejos de los estúpidos humanos! -gritó Emmett.

**Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. **

-Y la única -murmuró Bella.

**Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos. **

-Te lo dije -dijo Jasper.

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:**

**-Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée. **

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté. **

**-¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!**

**-Lo siento. **

-Tuviste un accidente y es tu madre -dijo Esme.

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario. **

**Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda. **

-Forks no está mal -defendió Jacob de nuevo.

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió. **

**Ésa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

-Aw -dijo Alice, al mismo tiempo que Jacob decía -Siento que hayas tenido tan terribles pesadillas.

-Es el final del capítulo -dijo Emmett, sosteniendo el libro para la siguiente persona.

-Me gustaría leer -dijo Renesmee, tomando el libro de Emmett.

_**Siento muchiiiiiisimo el retraso, pero aquí teneis el capítulo, y creo que antes del lunes os traigo otro nuevecito, porque ya el martes entro al instituto de nuevo y tal. **_

_**Primero, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOOS;3**_

_**Espero que este 2013 os vaya muy muy bien. **_

_**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Merezco algún review? **_

_**Muchas graciias por todo, besiitos y nos leemos:)**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Las Invitaciones

_**Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ****jlmill9, yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**_

Capítulo 4

Invitaciones

**''Invitaciones'' **leyó Renesmee.

''Creo que te va a gustar este capítulo,'' Alice le sonrió a su sobrina.

''Sé que a mi sí,'' Edward sonrió.

''No es tan malo,'' Bella sonrió también.

**En mi sueño, reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. **

''Tuviste sueños así incluso en aquel entonces,'' Edward frunció el ceño.

''Sí,'' suspiró Bella.

**No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance. **

''Que pesadilla más horrorosa,'' se burló Jacob.

''Yo nunca he dicho que fuera una pesadilla,'' siseó Bella.

''Pero estabas tan preocupada que no pudiste dormir,'' dijo Jacob.

''Solamente no me gustó el pensamiento,'' refunfuñó Bella.

''Horroroso,'' repitió Jacob con aire de suficiencia.

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso. **

**Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado. **

''Bueno duh,'' dijo Jacob.

''Y él era bastante molesto,'' dijo Edward.

''De qué estás hablando Eddy... él fue muy divertido al final del año,'' rió Emmett.

''¿Qué pasó?,'' preguntó Renesmee.

''Estoy seguro de que está en los libros,'' sonrió Edward.

''Hm,'' Renesmee frunció el ceño. _'Quiero saberlo ahora... pero esta historia será mejor si no sé lo que va a pasar... debería intentar seguir leyendo'. _

Edward le sonrió a su hija y a sus maduros pensamientos.

**Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, **

''Aw... quién se preocupa de Edward,'' rió Emmett.

''Yo,'' dijeron Bella y Renesmee a la vez y Edward les sonrió.

**aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que hbía estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta. **

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. **

''Porque los humanos no ven las cosas que tu ves,'' sonrió Jasper.

''Eso no es exactamente lo que pensé,'' murmuró Bella.

**Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!**

''No creo que sea lamentable,'' dijo Edward; estaba sonriendo brillantemente a esto.

''No pareció gustarte en ese momento,'' sonrió Bella.

''Eso es sólo porque pensé que estaría mal que supieras tantas cosas sobre mí,'' dijo Edward. ''Cómo iba a suponer que te lo ibas a tomar todo tan bien.''

''Conozco ese sentimiento,'' dijo Jacob. ''Al menos la parte en la que ella no se lo toma tan bien.''

''Lo siento, Jake, pero creo que tus sentimientos palidecen en comparación con los míos,'' dijo Edward.

''Hmph,'' Jacob frunció el ceño a esto.

''Es muy molesto cuando hace eso,'' le dijo Bella a Jacob. ''Piensa que sus sentimientos son más intensos sólo por ser un vampiro...''

''Eso no es así esta vez,'' dijo Edward. ''Es sólo porque te amo muchísimo más de lo que el podría... él lo entiende mucho mejor ahora,'' añadió, entrecerrando los ojos; todavía le costaba digerir todo eso de la imprimación.

''Entonces creo que puedo entender tu punto,'' dijo Jacob.

**Edward jamás se vio rodedo de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez. **

''Lo sentimos Bella,'' dijeron Alice y Emmett.

''Está todo bien,'' Bella se encogió de hombros.

''Sabes que estaba muriendo por conocerte por esa parte,'' dijo Alice.

''¿Ya habías tenido la visión por ese entonces?'' preguntó Bella.

''Fue justo después del accidente que supe que ibas a ser mi amiga,'' dijo Alice. ''Sólo Edward y su estupidez me mantuvieron lejos de tí.''

''Deberías dejar que Nessie lea,'' dijo Edward, su cabeza estaba llena de los pensamientos que sus hermanos habían tenido esa noche y todo lo que había dicho. Sólo Alice había estado de su lado, los demás habían querido hacer algo que era realmente impensable ahora.

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. **

Edward río fuerte a esto. ''Eso nunca pasaría.''

''Dije 'parecía','' señaló Bella.

**Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba. **

''Por qué no me sorprende que te dieras cuenta,'' dijo Edward.

''Sabes, esa frase suena como si te sorprendieras,'' se burló Alice.

''Como sea,'' Edward rodó sus ojos.

**Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Ésa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. **

''No es eso, mamá,'' dijo Renesmee. ''Papá nunca pensaría eso.''

''Ves, ella puede verlo,'' Edward le sonrió. ''¿Por qué tienes que salir con esas absurdas teorías tuyas?''

''No son absurdas,'' Bella hízo un mohín. ''Qué se supone que tengo que pensar con todo lo que dices y luego me ignoras como si nada.''

''Er...'' Edward no estuvo seguro de que decir a esto.

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al piei de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud. **

''Siempre lo dejas escapar fácilmente,'' dijo Emmett.

''Lo siento,'' Bella se encogió de hombros.

**Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia. **

**-Hola, Edward -dije agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme. **

**Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta. **

**Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su eistencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron. **

''Lo siento,'' le dijo Edward a Bella (y a Renesmee, él pudo oír la desaprobación en sus pensamientos mientras leía).

**A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeta y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba. **

**Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad eistente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. **

''Idiota,'' dijeron Edward y Jacob.

**Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. **

''Muy cierto,'' dijo Edward. ''Sus pensamientos fueron más bien hostiles hacia mí aquella primera mañana y después se volvieron petulantes... Ya sabes... fue muy afortunado de salir con vida de la escuela.''

''Edward,'' Bella lo reprendió con la mirada.

''Lo siento,'' dijo Edward. ''Pero no tienes que vivir a través de todas las cosas que pensaba de tí.''

**Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros. **

''¿Cómo lo hiciste?'' preguntó Jacob incrédulo.

''No fue fácil,'' dijo Edward. ''Pero he tenido décadas de práctica controlándome.''

**Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. **

''Seh,'' vitoreó Jacob y todo el mundo lo miró mal. ''Qué... es cuando conozco a Bella.''

A esto, la mayoría rodó los ojos, pero Renesmee le sonrió.

**No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas. **

**Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento... El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas. **

''¿Por qué te lo pidió?'' preguntó Emmett. ''¿La detendría si le hubieras dicho que no?''

''Supongo que intentaba ver dónde me encontraba en ese sentido,'' Bella se encogió de hombros.

''Ella creía que te gustaba Mike,'' dijo Edward. ''Ella probablemente trataba de reclamar su posición.''

''Ella no tenía que preocuparse por eso.'' Bella se encogió de hombros. ''Eso jamás pasaría.''

''Me gustaría haberlo sabido en ese momento,'' murmuró Edward.

**-¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? -insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo. **

**-No, Jess, no voy a ir -le aseguré. **

**Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades. **

''De verdad,'' dijo Renesmee.

''Sí,'' sonrió Bella. '''Era horriblemente descoordinada antes.''

**-Va a ser realmente divertido. **

**Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía. **

''Oh, así que lo sabías,'' dijo Edward. ''Tenía miedo de que realmente pensaras que ella era una buena amiga.''

''Ella era una amiga pero sabía que no podría estar muy cerca de ella,'' dijo Bella.

**-Diviértete con Mike -la animé. **

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y Español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a couldmi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado, yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar. **

**Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado. **

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba couldlo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación. **

''Lo siento -dijo Edward.

''¿Por qué la ignorabas?'' preguntó Jacob, estaba mirando a Renesmee y estaba claro por qué había hecho esa pregunta.

''No quería que cambiara...'' dijo Edward.

''¿Qué?'' dijo Jacob luciendo aturdido.

''Tuve una visión de ella siendo una de nosotros o muriendo,'' dijo Alice. ''A Edward parecía que no le gustaba ninguna de estas dos visiones.''

''Bueno, una es absolutamente espantosa y la otra... bueno no sabía lo bueno que podía ser antes de que pasara,'' Edward le sonrió a Bella.

''Bueno, Edward hizo que mi visión fuera confusa cuando se negó a hablar con Bella,'' suspiró Alice. ''Por suerte para nosotros él no podía estar realmente lejos de ella.''

**-Bueno -dijo Mike, mirando al suelo-, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera. **

**-Eso es estupendo -conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto-. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella. **

''No le gustó esa respuesta ni un poco,'' sonrió Edward.

''Pero estoy seguro de que a tí sí,'' dijo Jacob. ''Déjame adivinar, tu resistencia para reconocerla ha terminado.''

''¿Cómo puedes adivinarlo siempre?'' dijo Edward inocentemente.

''Tengo mis maneras,'' Jacob rió.

—**Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo. **

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

**Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. **

''Pensaba que era un estúpido cobarde por hacer eso,'' gruñó Edward. ''Haciendo esperar a una chica mientras buscaba una mejor opción... despreciable.''

''Creía que no pensabas mucho en Jessica,'' dijo Alice. ''Con toda la tortura que tenías que soportar a través de sus pensamientos...''

''No lo hacía, pero eso no quiero decir que él no estuviera siendo despreciable,'' dijo Edward.

**Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución. **

—**Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.**

''Él te lo está pidiendo en el baile en el que eligen las _chicas_,'' rió Jacob, y Emmett se le unió en su risa.

**Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión. **

—**Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije. **

— **¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien? **

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él? **

''Sí, pero sus pensamientos eran lo más interesante,'' rió Edward.

—**No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile. **

— **¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike. **

**No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha. **

—**Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. **

''Mami, eres tonta,'' rió Renesmee, y Edward, Emmett y Jacob la acompañaron.

—**¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana? **

—**Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación. **

—**Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento. **

**Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos. **

**Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible. **

''Que mal Eddy... no podías saber lo que ella estaba pensando,'' rió Emmett.

''Y apuesto a que realmente lo quieres saber ahora,'' ladró Jacob. ''Con ella siento invitada por otro chico...''

''En realidad estaba más preocupado acerca de por qué ella lo rechazó,'' rió Edward.

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos. **

—**¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado. **

''En realidad yo tampoco había escuchado la pregunta,'' dijo Edward. ''Con suerte escuché la respuesta,'' añadió con una sonrisa señalando su cabeza.

''Tramposo,'' murmuró Emmett.

—**El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para **

**mirar al señor Banner. **

**Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando **

**centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar **

**el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo **

**porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. **

''Aww... alguien está enamorado,'' bromeó Alice.

''Cállate,'' dijo Bella, se hubiera ruborizado si todavía pudiera.

**No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo. **

''No te preocupes mamá, tu tienes más influencia en él,'' dijo Renesmee.

''Muchas más,'' sonrió Edward.

''Lo dudo,'' sonrió Bella también.

**Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato. **

—**¿Bella? **

**Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes. **

**Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada. **

—**¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa. **

—**No, en realidad no —admitió. **

''Gilipollas,'' dijo Alice.

''¿Por qué empezaste a hablarme entonces?'' preguntó Bella.

''¿No es obvio...? No pude evitarlo,'' Edward le sonrió. ''Sólo tengo mucho autocontrol.''

''Sí, claro... No me creo esa,'' dijo Bella. ''Tienes más control del que es bueno para ti.''

**Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. **

**El aguardó. **

—**Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera. **

''Oh,... ¿de esa manera?'' dijo Edward. ''Bueno, no hagas eso... Si no puedo leer tu mente, entonces al menos necesito ver tus ojos.''

''Lo siento,'' Bella se encogió de hombros.

—**Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así. **

**Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio. **

—**No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención. **

—**Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí. **

''Yo lo hago,'' dijo Jacob. ''Realmente hubiera sido mejor para tí si no hubierais sido amigos.''

''No...'' empezó Bella.

''Más seguro,'' modificó Jacob.

''Quizás, pero valió la pena,'' dijo Bella.

**Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes. **

—**Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar. **

—**¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué? **

—**Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré. **

''No,'' dijo Renesmee, templando involuntariamente al recordar el accidente con la furgoneta. ''Papá nunca podría pensar eso.''

''No, y no le gustó escucharlo tampoco,'' sonrió Bella.

**Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló: **

—**¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida? **

—**Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad. **

—**No sabes nada. **

**Definitivamente, se había enfadado. **

''Por supuesto que lo estaba, estaba tratando de mantenerte viva, y tu pensabas que te quería muerta,'' dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. **

Edward, Emmett y Jacob rieron a esto.

''Eso era lo que estabas pensando,'' rió Edward. ''Me preguntaba por qué estabas solamente allí parada.''

**Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo. **

—**Gracias —dije con frialdad. **

**Entrecerró los ojos. **

— **¡No hay de qué! —replicó. **

**Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás. **

**La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. **

''¿Cómo manejas eso?'' rió Emmett.

''Es un don,'' Bella se encogió de hombros. ''O al menos lo solía ser.''

**Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio. **

**Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas. **

**Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo. **

''Creías que era yo,'' dijo Edward.

''De verdad confundiste a Eric con Edward,'' rió Emmett. ''Sí... puedo verlo.''

—**Hola, Eric —le saludé. **

—**Hola, Bella. **

—**¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida. **

—**Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo. **

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. **

—**Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática. **

—**Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado. **

**Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida. **

—**Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle. **

''Él lo sabía,'' dijo Edward.

''¿Lo hacía?'' dijo Bella, casi luciendo enfadada. ''¿Entonces por qué me lo pidió?''

''Bueno, ¿no es obvio?'' rió Jacob. ''Él pensaba que sólo te estabas librando del idiota.''

''No estaba haciendo eso,'' resopló Bella.

''Lo sé, pero ellos no,'' dijo Jacob, levantando las manos porque ahora ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—**Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez. **

—**Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra. **

**Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita. **

**Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. **

''Qué, de ninguna manera,'' dijo Edward, mirando a Bella con incredulidad.

''Deberías haberlo dicho,'' rió Emmett y Jacob asintió la cabeza vigorosamente.

**Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo. **

''Papá...'' dijo Renesmee rodando los ojos. _Sólo hiciste eso para que él pudiera pedírselo también._

''Bueno, necesitaba saber la respuesta a eso, ¿no?'' sonrió Edward.

**Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve. **

—**Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía —. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada. **

—**Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados. **

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto. **

—**¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó. **

—**No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler. **

**Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día. **

—**Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió. **

—**Entonces, ¿por qué...? **

**Se encogió de hombros. **

—**Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas. **

**Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya. **

—**Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad. **

—**Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso. **

**Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto. **

''No,'' dijo Edward.

''Sabes que ella no lo haría,'' dijo Emmett, aunque se veía triste por este hecho.

''Lo sé, pero todos sabemos que es capaz de hacer cosas irracionales cuando está enfadada,'' dijo Edward.

''Hey,'' gruñó Bella, mirándolo.

**Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino. Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. **

**Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie. **

**Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica **

**debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir aTyler; **

**tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. **

''Es una idea excelente... mantén a esos idiotas lejos de ti,'' dijo Jacob y Edward le sonrió.

**De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle. **

**Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no **

**fuéramos amigos? **

**Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí. **

''Oh Bella,'' dijo Edward, sacudiéndo la cabeza, sonriéndole.

''Estúpido libro,'' murmuró Bella.

**Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos — reacción provocada por las cebollas—. **

Edward, Emmett y Jacob resoplaron a esto.

''¿Por qué os estáis riendo?'' Bella miró a Edward.

''Por la 'reacción provocada','' dijo Edward luciendo un poco asustado.

**Yo no era interesante**

''Eres muy interesante,'' dijo Edward incrédulo.

''Sí, no habíamos visto a un humano como tú... nunca,'' dijo Jasper. ''Eras realmente interesante.''

''Muy graciosa también,'' rió Emmett. ''Más aún ahora que estamos leyendo estos libros también.''

**y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano. **

''Mira a lo que me refería sobre la parte graciosa,'' rió Emmett.

**Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno. **

**Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. **

''Eso no es cierto, hay bueno restaurantes mexicanos en Seattle,'' Alice rodó los ojos.

''¿Y cómo puedes tú saber eso?'' se burló Jacob.

''La mayoría de las ciudades tiene comida de todo el mundo,'' Alice rodó los ojos de nuevo.

**Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté: **

—**¿Papá? **

—**¿Sí? **

—**Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien. **

**No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase. **

''Un mal precedente... ¿no es él tu padre y por lo tanto tiene el derecho de dar permiso o no?'' preguntó Edward sonriendo.

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—**¿Por qué? **

**Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer. **

Alice hizo una mueca. ''Creo que la declaración correcta es si hay algo que Forks pueda ofrecer...''

—**Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa. **

**Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras. **

—**Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos. **

—**Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario. **

''Ese viaje te va a costar realmente un montón de dinero... ¿estás segura que vale la pena?'' preguntó Jacob, haciendo una mueca. ''Sabes, sólo para escapar de un baile.''

''Seh,'' Bella le sonrió a Edward.

—**¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche. **

—**Sí. **

—**Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado. **

—**Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes. **

—**¿No quieres que te acompañe? **

''No,'' dijo Alice inmediatamente, horrorizada.

''¿Por qué no?'' preguntó Renesmee, a ella le gustaba ir de compras y mucho en realidad, con su padre.

''Estoy segura de que lo entenderás cuando seas mayor,'' Alice se encogió de hombros.

**Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico. **

—**No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido. **

''Eso lo mantendrá alejado,'' murmuró Jasper y Emmett rió de acuerdo con él mientras Alice y Rosalie los fulminaban con la mirada.

—**Oh, vale. **

**La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato. **

—**Gracias —le sonreí. **

—**¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile? **

**Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto. **

''Pobre mamá,'' rió Renesmee.

—**No, yo no bailo, papá. **

**Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió. **

—**Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta. **

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. **

''Me gustaría haber sabido lo que estabas pensando, me hubiera asegurado de comprarle un nuevo coche sólo para ver cómo lo golpeabas,'' Emmett puso mala cara y rió al mismo tiempo.

''Muy malo,'' suspiró Bella, lentamente.

**Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nivea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil. **

—**¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada. **

—**¿Hacer qué? **

**Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger. **

—**Aparecer del aire. **

—**Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada. **

**Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. **

Bella fulminó a Edward con la mirada por esto, quién estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

''No puedo creer que realmente le dijeras eso a _ella_,'' dijo Jasper. ''A la persona más observadora que conozco.''

**Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas. **

—**¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada —. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas. **

''Bueno él pensaba que podía hacer un poco de ambas cosas,'' rió Jacob.

''Es divertido verte irritada después de todo,'' rió Emmett.

—**Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad. **

''Oh, estoy bastante seguro de que fue por tu culpa también, Eddy,'' rió Emmett.

—**Tú... —dije entrecortadamente. **

**No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más. **

''Bueno, lo hacía,'' rió Edward y Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—**No finjo que no existas —continuó. **

—**¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió? **

**La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría. **

—**Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad. **

**Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme. **

''Sí, y sé cómo de no violenta puedes ser,'' murmuró Jacob.

''Eso fue tu propia culpa,'' murmuró Bella.

—**Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad. **

—**Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación. **

''Que disculpa más brillante,'' dijo Jacob.

''Bueno eso es Edward para tí,'' Alice se encogió de hombros.

—**¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.**

''¿Realmente querías que él lo hiciera?'' preguntó Alice a sabiendas.

''No,'' Bella rodó los ojos.

—**Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor. **

—**¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud. **

Todo el mundo rió a esto, especialmente sus cuatro hermanos.

—**Y lo vuelves a hacer. **

**Suspiré. **

—**Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir? **

—**Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera... **

''¿Vas a pedirle que vaya contigo al baile también?'' preguntó Jacob incrédulo.

''Por supuesto que no lo va a hacer,'' dijo Renesmee. ''Probablemente él le va a pedir que vayan a otro lugar.''

''¿Cómo sabes eso?'' preguntó Jacob.

''Bueno, papá no le va a pedir ir a algún lugar tan mundano como ese,'' explicó Renesmee. ''Especialmente cuando mamá había dicho que no tres veces ya. Él tenía que mostrar que había estado prestando más atención que eso.''

—**¿Intentas ser gracioso? —lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él. **

**Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión. **

—**Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar? **

**Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia. **

—**Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo. **

''Lo ves,'' dijo Renesmee con aires de suficiencia.

**Aquello fue totalmente inesperado. **

—**¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar. **

—**¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? **

—**¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada. **

—**Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado. **

Edward frunció el ceño. ''Eso no es lo que estaba haciendo.''

''Lo sé,'' dijo Bella divertida. ''Es sólo la forma en la que hablabas.''

**Seguía sin salir de mi asombro. **

—**¿Por qué? **

—**Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir. **

—**Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación. **

**Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira. **

—**¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina? **

**Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos. **

—**No veo que sea de tu incumbencia. **

**Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo. **

Emmett y Jacob rieron a esto.

—**El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.**

''Idiota,'' dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. **

''Vamos, sabes que la amabas,'' bromeó Alice.

''Y por eso la odiaba,'' Bella se encogió de hombros.

**Creía que no querías ser amigo mío. **

—**Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara. **

—**Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo. **

**Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. **

—**Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.**

''Además, acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de tí, ¿cómo podía alejarme después de eso?'' sonrió Edward.

''¿Ya lo sabías entonces?'' preguntó Bella.

**Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar. **

—**¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente. **

**Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio. **

—**Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase. **

''Y te perguntas por qué no podía ver que yo te gustara,'' murmuró Bella.

''¿A qué te refieres?'' dijo Edward con aspecto divertido. ''No era como si estuviera siendo conflictivo ni nada.''

**Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.**

''Ese es el final del capítulo,'' dijo Renesmee, sujetando el libro para que alguien leyera y Jasper fue el que lo cogió.

_**Aquí tenéis el capítulo después de la larga espera. Realmente lo siento mucho, me he dado cuenta de que no me estaba comprometiendo con mis lectoras lo suficiente, y os lo mereceis. En mi perfil tenéis las fechas de actualizaciones de mis historias. Por ahora hay 2 de Harry Potter, esta y otra más que voy a subir de Crepúsculo. **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y aunque no me lo merezco, ¿reviews?**_

_**Gracias por todo, y en mi perfil tenéis la fecha del próximo capítulo:)**_


End file.
